Many all terrain vehicles (“ATV's”) include a transmission having a reverse gear as well as a reverse inhibitor system. A reverse inhibitor system prevents an operator from using a gear shift control to select the reverse gear unless or until the operator also actuates an independent control device. Such a system helps to prevent an operator from inadvertently shifting an ATV into reverse gear, as such inadvertent shifting could result in injury to the operator of the ATV.
The independent control device, when actuated by an operator, disables the reverse inhibitor system, thereby enabling the operator to engage the reverse gear using the gear shift control to facilitate reverse operation of the ATV. On conventional ATV's, independent control devices coupled with reverse inhibitor systems are often positioned and/or configured such that their actuation requires complex action by an operator. For example, some ATV's include independent control devices in the form of round rotatable control knobs that are mounted such that their rotational axis is directed substantially toward the operator of the ATV. Actuation of such control knobs can be difficult, however, as the use of multiple fingers can be required of an operator. Other conventional independent control device configurations can also present unacceptable actuation difficulties to an operator, particularly when an operator is wearing gloves and/or when ambient light is low.